1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of multiple configuration setting and backup editing of a network apparatus and, more particularly, to such a method in which a none volatile memory is installed in the network apparatus and divided into multiple configuration sectors; one configuration sector is schemed to become an active configuration sector, for enabling the network apparatus to use the configuration in the active configuration sector for normal running, and the other configuration sectors are schemed to become backup configuration sectors; after editing the configuration in one backup configuration sector, the edited backup configuration sector is converted into an active configuration sector and the original active configuration sector is converted into a backup configuration sector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an Ethernet, as illustrated in FIG. 1, terminals A, B, C and D of different Ethernet segments 11, 12, 13 and 14 are connected to different ports 1, 2, 3 and 4 of at least one network apparatus, such as hub, switch or router 30 to achieve linking for exchanging data. A network apparatus 30 for this purpose can have multiple ports. Apparatus having same DPDUs (bridge protocol data units) for use in Ethernet, either formed of a single device or a rack of devices are the so-call network apparatus of the present invention.
Currently, intelligent network apparatus provide a particular function for enabling the network manager to set a configuration subject to the actual linking condition of the network apparatus or users"" requirements. However, the none volatile memory of these intelligent network apparatus is designed for storing one configuration only. When wishing to back-up or edit the configuration, as shown in FIG.2, the network manager must edit or modify the configuration through the console 50 or browser of the network apparatus 30 and then store the edited or modified configuration back to none volatile memory. Because the network apparatus 30 does not provide the configuration backup or edit function, any change of the set values of the configuration will immediately affect normal operation of the network apparatus when the network manager doing the editing or modifying work.
Further, if the network manager wishes to back-up the configuration of the network apparatus periodically due to network management requirements, an additional server 40 and the related software must be installed in the network apparatus 30 for linking to the network, as shown in FIG. 2, so that when the network manager gives a backup instruction through the software set in the console 50, the network apparatus 30 is driven to send the configuration to the server 40 through a network card 31, and to make a backup of the configuration in the server 40. Without the server 40, the configuration backup action cannot be achieved.
Further, If the network apparatus 30 encounters a problem or fails and the network manager wishes to maintain or repair the network apparatus 30, the network manager must download the configuration through the server 40 and then install the configuration back in the network apparatus 30, for enabling the network apparatus 30 to work continuously. This maintenance procedure is complicated and time-consuming. More particularly, if the trouble of the network apparatus 30 extends to the network card 31, or causes the network card 31 unable to link to the server 40, the network manager will not be able to download the backup of the original configuration. In this case, the maintenance work becomes more complicated. In case the network apparatus must be switched between multiple configurations to provide different network operation environments to fit different linking conditions and different user requirements, the procedure of changing the configurations is also complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a method of multiple configuration setting and backup editing of a network apparatus, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, a none volatile memory is installed in a network apparatus being connected to a console. The none volatile memory is then schemed to become a group of multiple configuration sectors, and one of the configuration sectors of the none volatile memory is assigned as an active configuration sector, for enabling the network apparatus to use the configuration in the active configuration sector for normal running, while the other configuration sectors assigned as backup configuration sectors. After editing of the configuration in one of the backup configuration sectors, the edited backup configuration sector into an active configuration sector is converted into an active configuration sector, and then the original active configuration sector is converted into a backup configuration sector.